Wow
by Pixielullaby
Summary: ("I love you." She says. "I love you." You say back.) AU. Immortal. Soulmates.


One shot. Rilaya. Raya.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The first time you see them is at a party.

They walk in and she's tucked under his arm looking less than pleased with her surroundings and he's smiling.

Wow, he's smiling and her attitude can't sway that content look on his face one bit and you wonder if they're together.

It's _so_ obvious that they're not human by the way they move, interact, look even.

Her long blond hair falls around her shoulders in lazy curls and the red flannel shirt she's wearing is almost certainly not hers, it's far too big on her.

Zay is talking to the boy as she glares at him out of the corner of her eye and you know that look, it'd be death if looks could kill.

You want a closer look so you cross the room to stand near them and talk to the friend that invited you.

Farkle.

The particular area that he's standing in smells too much like cologne and copper for your completely human tastes and you cough.

The boy turns and so does the girl but she freezes as he smiles.

There's something about the way she's looking at you and the way he's looking at her, it makes you entirely too nervous, because she's looking at you like you matter, but he's looking at her like he's about to get a snack.

People notice the interaction and stare, a curious, small crowd forms.

"Okay then!" Farkle yells to break it up and that's the end of that, everyone goes back to what they were doing except for the boy and the girl.

He comes over to talk and you wish she would have come over too because you may not know much about how their kind work but you know they're not stupid.

Surely they can tell that you were staring at her.

"I'm Lucas." He smiles and wow that's something.

He's charming, way too charming, and she frowns from her place by Zay who's become increasingly interested in her since your cough.

There's this need to approach her coming from your chest and maybe she's soul eater, or something else that pulls out your insides.

"I'm Riley." You say as you finally reach her and _wow_..

Her eyes are _so_ _blue_ , and her face is _so_ _pale_ , and her teeth are _so_ _white_ , and you're _so_ _hooked_.

She doesn't say anything but there's a slow smile working onto her face and you'd wait an eternity for it to show up if you had too because _wow_.

She drags you outside by your hand and then you're walking with her to somewhere, you don't know where or why, and maybe she's about to kill you but it might be worth it.

It's an apartment.

It's one of the those downtown apartments in a boarded up complex that looks unsafe from the outside because they don't want people on the inside.

It's almost too nice inside to look how it does on the outside.

The walls are all pleasantly bleak, ranging from silver and gray, to pale blue and murky tan colours.

The furniture looks old but not used much which makes sense because why would she really need a couch?

Her bedroom is nothing like the rest of the place.

It's huge.

The walls are light grey and covered in posters, and sketches, and pictures, and the floor is scattered with art supplies, and there are clothes thrown about, but everything pulls at you like she does.

You feel safe in this place even with a killer standing before you.

The bed is also huge.

The only light in the room is a lamp next to a king sized canopy bed that looks fit for a princess.

Maybe she was one.

"I'm Maya." She smiles and yeah..

 _Wow_.

"What are you, Maya?"

She takes her time, moves slowly, deliberately, through the easels and the beautiful mess of her room as she undresses slowly, deliberately, until she's standing next to you in just a tank top and her underwear.

"Yours, I guess.." She whispers, hands slowly moving to cup your neck, tangle in your hair, and you pull her hips close to you as she takes out your ponytail.

Your nails dig into her lower back as her lips finally meet your neck and she arches her back and grinds her hips against yours but she's so slow at it.

She moves with such a purpose that this isn't going to be just sex and she's not going to kill you, because she's definitely not human, but she's predictable.

She's one of those ones that find a soul mate, or imprint, or bond, or whatever her kind has to call it.

She's yours now, until the day you die, and you don't even know if she already has yet.

Your hands hook under her thighs and you lift her up and she's so much lighter than she looks, her chilled skin is probably hollowed somehow, keeps her light on her feet.

You lay her down and she's so beautiful now that you're looking at her with a light on.

This isn't just a bonding thing, it can't be because you feel it too, it's that pull in your chest where your heart should be because some supernatural force has determined that it's no longer yours, but hers.

She's from one of those old fashioned times, you can tell because she's never done this before.

You have once, it was with Smackle and it probably didn't count at all because you were both drunk and didn't remember it for almost two whole days, but it's enough to know what you're doing now.

She's strong..

She's got to be, because when she reaches her high, her hands crunch straight through the wooden headboard she's gripping.

Once your turn comes it's better than anything you could have ever imagined.

You wake up the next morning tangled in her sheets and her arms are wrapped around you like you'll disappear if she lets go and she's asleep, which is weird.

You don't know a type that needs sleep but you have pretty much the rest of your forever to really figure her out.

"Riley.." She sighes and presses her head against your chest.

She's awake at this point and her hair smells like peaches in a daring example of cosmic irony.

"Maya." It's the first time you're really saying it and you don't miss how beautiful it sounds even out of your own mouth.

You have nowhere to go so you stay there with her for as long as your humanity allows before she takes you out to eat and you spend all day together.

Eventually, you run into Farkle and Lucas and you guess they got together sometime after the two of you left.

Maya doesn't leave your side and she's so insecure when people start to stare because no, this " _lifestyle"_ isn't exactly accepted by everyone yet, and humans shouldn't mingle with nonhumans in some opinions, so you hold her close to you at all times and she's tucked under your arm with a small smile on her face.

The smell of peaches lingers on everything you own after a while and _wow_..

You'll never ever get tired of the beautiful chaos that follows her around, the stain she leaves on everything she touches.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you." You say back.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**. I have no clue what this is..

Beta Readers needed. Check biography for more information.

I post every Thursday so be sure to check the account for new stories and updates. Remember to review, good or bad, and PM me prompts, pairings, and suggestions. I read EVERYTHING so don't forget!


End file.
